Follow the Money
Mission Notes 1) Nation NPC "wants to meet with you, most likely about a new business endeavor that would be perfect for your increasingly successful troubleshooting concern. Meet with her to learn the details." 2) Nation NPC "has directed you to (NPC 2), a merchant who claims to know why pirates in the region have been so successful and aggressive of late. Meet with your new patron at the coordinates marked on your charts." 3) NPC 2 "believes he knows who's behind the increasing number of attacks on Trade Union convoys in the area -- he believes one of the 'big four' trading companies is hiring pirates to go after the independent union merchants, believing the Trade Unions are a threat to their monopolies. The question is, which company is behind it? Head to Tortuga and see what you can learn from the pirates who make that den of iniquity their home. Rum has been known to loosen many a buccaneer's lips." Mission Objectives * Search for Information * Defeat Upton Rye * Escape! Step-by-Step Walkthrough This part takes place in Tortuga for Freetraders of all nations: Speak to Claudio Randle. After doing so, you will get a conversation option with Anne Lucie Bussey: "That old salt, Claudio Randle, he isn't too friendly, is he?" Anne Lucie Bussey will suggest having a brawl. Return to Claudio, and you'll get a new conversation option, and he will tell you to insult Upton Rye's sister. Talk to Upton Rye, tell him his sister is a tramp, and he'll fight you (he is a level 35 Lieutenant-rank NPC). Defeat him, and return to Claudio. Claudio Randle will now answer questions You can ask some general questions, but ultimately you'll have to figure out who else in the bar to talk to. He can tell you about each of them. If you ask him for someone who speaks Chinese, he'll recommend Léonard Svendsen. Svendsen now has a conversation option for Chinese. Ask him about it, and he'll get another option regarding speaking to the Chinese woman. He'll tell you to join him at her table. Follow him upstairs and wait until he's in position next to Fan Xi Wei, then speak to him to speak to her. She'll reveal that Christoffer Deverin was a swabby on her ship and that her ship has been attacking freetraders. New conversation option with Christoffer Deverin. He wants you to find him another captain. Anne Lucie will tell you that St. Brieucq may be looking, but talking to her won't unlock a new conversation option with him. Randle, however, says the same thing, and this will unlock the new conversation option. Speak to St. Brieucq. He'll tell you he's willing to take on anyone provided they accept religion. Return to Deverin, and he'll reveal that the "Disquiet" was the ship he served on and hitting freetraders. Captain Dionet was his captain. Speak to Dionet, he'll have a new option to ask if he's the captain. Speak again, and he'll have one about the trade companies. Speak a third time to keep pressing him about it. He'll tell you that your national Trade Union hired him. Press one more time, and he'll engage you in battle. At this time, you get a new objective: "Escape!". You can stay to finish the battle, or leave immediately. Return to (NPC 2) to report and claim your reward. Freetrader 35 35 Category:Gain BTU points Category:Gain FTU points Category:Gain STU points